This disclosure relates generally to the generation of hydrogen utilizing exhaust from and internal combustion engine, and especially relates to the use of electrolysis of water for the generation of the hydrogen.
A typical internal combustion engine such as that generally used in automobiles, trucks and other vehicles use hydrocarbon fuels for combustion. Since a portion of the hydrocarbon fuel remains unburned as the exhaust exits the engine, pollutants are generated and released to the environment. A number of attempts have been made to increase the efficiency and completeness of combustion by utilizing catalysts and additives which decrease the quantity of pollutants post-combustion in the exhaust.
One additive used is the introduction of gaseous hydrogen into the fuel mixture before combustion. When mixed and combusted with the hydrocarbon fuel, the gaseous hydrogen enhances the flame velocity and permits the engine to operate with leaner fuel mixtures. Thus, hydrogen has a catalytic effect causing a more complete burn of the existing fuel and yields a reduction in exhaust emissions.
Due to the advantages of hydrogen in reducing the exhaust emissions, a number of attempts have been made to incorporate a system with vehicles. Unfortunately, gaseous hydrogen is not readily available to the general public. To overcome this lack of availability, systems using an electrochemical cells have been proposed to provide the necessary hydrogen.
Electrochemical cells are energy conversion devices, usually classified as either electrolysis cells or fuel cells. A proton exchange membrane electrolysis cell can function as a hydrogen generator by electrolytically decomposing water to produce hydrogen and oxygen gas, and can function as a fuel cell by electrochemically reacting hydrogen with oxygen to generate electricity. Referring to FIG. 1, which is a partial section of a typical anode feed electrolysis cell 100, process water 102 is fed into cell 100 on the side of an oxygen electrode (anode) 116 to form oxygen gas 104, electrons, and hydrogen ions (protons) 106. The reaction is facilitated by the positive terminal of a power source 120 electrically connected to anode 116 and the negative terminal of power source 120 connected to a hydrogen electrode (cathode) 114. The oxygen gas 104, and a portion of the process water 108, exit cell 100, while protons 106 and water 110 migrate across a proton exchange membrane 118 to cathode 114 where hydrogen gas 112 is formed. The hydrogen gas 112 and the migrated water 110 exit cell 100 from the cathode side of the cell 100.
Another typical water electrolysis cell using the same configuration as is shown in FIG. 1 is a cathode feed cell, wherein process water is fed on the side of the hydrogen electrode. A portion of the water migrates from the cathode across the membrane to the anode where hydrogen ions and oxygen gas are formed due to the reaction facilitated by connection with a power source across the anode and cathode. A portion of the process water exits the cell at the cathode side without passing through the membrane, while oxygen gas saturated with water vapor exits the cell at the anode side.
In vehicle applications, it is necessary provide a water source to generate the hydrogen. Prior art solutions incorporate a water reservoir that must be periodically replenished. The disadvantage of this solution is that it adds an additional maintenance procedure for the engine operator.
What is needed in the art is a hydrogen generation system for use with an internal combustion engine that requires minimal maintanence and a method for use thereof.
Disclosed herein are hydrogen generation systems for use with internal combustion engines and methods for use thereof. An exemplary embodiment of the hydrogen generation system comprises: an exhaust venturi, a condenser in fluid communication with the venturi, the condenser extracting water from the exhaust stream and an electrolyzer in fluid communication with the condenser, the electrolyzer producing hydrogen gas.
Another embodiment of the hydrogen generation system comprises: an exhaust venturi, an air inlet in fluid communication with the venturi and ambient air, a condenser in fluid communication with the venturi and the air inlet, the condenser extracting water from the ambient air, and an electrolyzer in fluid communication with the condenser, the electrolyzer producing hydrogen gas.
One embodiment for an internal combustion engine comprises: an internal combustion engine, an exhaust pipe coupled to the internal combustion engine, a condenser in fluid communication with the exhaust pipe; and an electrolyzer in fluid communication with the condenser.
One embodiment for operating a hydrogen generation system for use with an internal combustion engine comprises: drawing exhaust gas from an exhaust pipe, condensating water from said exhaust gas, storing said water, and generating hydrogen from said water.
Another embodiment for operating a hydrogen generation system comprises: creating gas flow with a venturi, drawing ambient air into a condenser, condensing water from the ambient air, storing said water, and generating hydrogen from said water.
One embodiment for operating an internal combustion engine comprises: mixing hydrogen and hydrocarbon fuel, combusting the fuel mixture, exhausting the combusted mixture, creating gas flow with an exhaust venturi, drawing ambient air into a condenser, condensing water from the ambient air, storing said water, and generating hydrogen from said water.
The above discussed and other features will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.